Miss Minchin's Demise
by Official Scroll Keeper
Summary: I think that Minchin's childhood was more like Lavinia's. In my mind she came from a wealthy family who didn't really show love as an emtion. Anyway's this story involves Minchin and Sara's Mother, whose name I don't know so I made one up. ENJOY!
1. Before School

Ok so this story starts out after Sara finds out her father is dead and Miss Minchin accompanies her up to the attic. It's based off the movie though not the book. It's actually mostly about Miss Minchin and not Sara so that part really doesn't matter. It's mostly flashbacks of Minchin's life the way I thought it was.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters or anything whatsoever having to do with the story A Little Princess.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Don't tell me you still fancy yourself a princess? Child, look around you! Or better yet, look in the mirror." Yelled Miss Minchin with a vengeance, as thought daring Sara to disagree.

She did.

"I am a princess. All girls are. Even if they live in tiny old attics. Even if they dress in rags, even if they aren't pretty, or smart, or young. They're still princesses. All of us. Didn't your father ever tell you that? Didn't he?"

Miss Minchin turned to Sara Crewe after escorting her up to the attic. She turned back as if to say something to the girl and then shut her mouth, thinking better of it. She shut the door and locked it. She started down the stairs and began to think.

_That girl! That GIRL! I Hate her! She reminds me so much of...her..._

**--Flashback--**

"Maria, come here please!" Called her mother, Emma Minchin.

"Coming Mother!" 5 year old Maria called from her the front lawn of her family's estate.

_I wonder if we have visitors coming for dinner tonight._

Little Maria's family was part of the social elite. Everyone wanted to please them. Her father, John Minchin, was a very prestigious man. They were a very wealthy family and often held parties.

Although they were a family, very little love was shown. Their mother showed that she adored her two little girls, Maria and her younger sister, Amelia. However their father hardly showed emotion. He was polite in front of guests but only really showed emotion when he disapproved of something.

Maria had taken to listening at her parent's door during the night since she was not aloud inside it. The bedroom was off limits to her and would be for her sister as well.

During the most recent nights she had over heard something about a school for young ladies.

_I don't want to go away. I want to make Papa love me…_

Maria walked into the house and straightened her bow then brushed off her dress. She smoothed the folds and made sure her shoes looked nice.

Then she hurried into her mother's sitting room where her father stood only in the doorway. There were two entrances to her mother's sitting room and her father stood in the one that was connected to his study.

Her mother was sitting at the couch and motioned for a wet nurse to come and take, little baby Amelia to her crib.

"Maria," her father began as soon as the Wet Nurse was gone, "You are old enough now to be sent to-"

His wife cut him off which she had never done before he was caught speechless. "We think it would be wise to send you to school now. Your old enough and you need other little girls to play with."

Maria looked at her father. "I don't want to-"

"You what? Tell me you did not say don't."

"Sorry father, I meant I do not wish to go away to school."

"Well whether you wish to or not you are going to school. Go upstairs with your mother. She will help you pack and then we will send you to the school tomorrow morning with your Nanny. She will settle you in and then return here to tend to your sister." He gestured her to leave and went back to his study.

Her mother stood showing indifference towards her but took her hand as they ascended the stairs.

Later, the next day in fact, as they were loading up Maria's trunks her father came outside.

"What are you doing Papa?" Maria asked.

"The Chaffuer said he can't make it today. I must drive you to the school myself. However I will just be dropping you and your Nanny off." Then he turned to Nanny Caroline and spoke to her. "You'll have to take a cab back."

She nodded and everyone got in and ready to go.

Her father would not have been trouble if the chauffer could have taken her. When they arrived at the school he told the Nanny to get the bags and alert them of Maria's arrival. Then he turned to Maria and said to her, with malice, "This will be your home for the next 13 years of your life. I hope you enjoy it, Little Princess. Is that not what you asked the Nanny to call you? Is that not what you read about in your precious fairytale books. Your imagination has grown to big for reality. We need to dim it down a bit, hmm?"

Maria felt her cheeks burn with hatred. She wanted to be a little princess. Why must he mock her? She climbed out of the car and shut the door before turning her back on the car and walking with the nanny into the school.

**--End of Flashback--**

_That school ruined my life. Mostly because of that girl...Julia Clarke! _Thought Minchin as she wandered down the stairs into her office.

* * *

Kind of short I know but…I don't want to take to much time in completing this story because I wasn't supposed to start a new story until I finished the current one I am working on, which would be That Fateful Summer a Twilight fanfic. Anyways enjoy this chapter and I'll post the next one when I get a review.

In other words if I don't get any reviews on this chapter I'll know you want me to stop writing it. So if you don't want that to happen **R&R!**


	2. The Arivals

This chapter is much longer than the last one so I hope you enjoy all the effort I put into it.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE BOOK OR MOVIE! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BY COPYRIGHT YET BECAUSE…I still have to finish the book I am working on and get it published. When I do you'll all be the first to know.

As far as I know neither the book nor the newer movie of A Little Princess mentions her father's first name. If I'm wrong let me know, otherwise I will have him go by Carter. Thankies!

* * *

Miss Minchin got back up and walked out of her office to blwo out the lights in the hallways.

**--Flashback--**

When Maria had been at the boarding school for a period of two weeks she found herself settling into the heiarchy. She was instantly befriended by two other little girls who adored her clothes and toys. The younger girls got 20 minutes each day to go play in their rooms.

She was friendly to everyone and told her closest friends she felt like a princess. They would often make believe that she was one and that they were her loyal subjects. Soon she had a group of giggling 5 year olds following her everywhere. She was the top of the class and was shown off as the star pupil.

On days when the parent's came to visit her mother would come to see her and would bring Amelia.

"Where is Papa?" Maria asked the year she had turned 7 years old.

"He is busy. Away on business in England." Her mother told her before turning to some of the other parent's and talking to the elite of society.

Amelia looked at her sister and asked, "Where are your friends? I want to meet some of them."

"Come on then, let's go find them."

They wandered in and out of people.

"Do you suppose one of them has a little sister my age? And do you suppose she will be attending here next year with me?"

"I suppose no such thing. Supposing things are of little use." She answered her sister absentmindedly.

They found her group and Maria introduced Amelia to them. They adored her but Maria began to get annoyed and took her friends away from Amelia.

Amelia wandered back to their mother and stayed there the rest of the day.

When the parent's were leaving Maria found her mother and sister and bid them goodbye. No hugs or tears just a simple, "Au Revoir." Then she turned on her heel and hurried up to her room. "Stupid father. Oh well, I have people here who think I am a princess."

She got into her nightgown and fell asleep dwelling on her subjects and what they would do tomorrow.

However tomorrow was to be on of the worst days of her was the day a new pupil would be coming.

Maria woke in the morning and felt that something was different. She was glad she had her own room as she dressed for the day and went down for breakfast. _I'm not allowed to be late._ She told herself in her mind. She was trying so hard to be a lady.

She got the table and stopped. Someone was sitting in _her_ chair, on the right hand side of the head mistress.

She walked right up to the girl and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Excuse me. You are sitting in my seat."

The girl turned around. She had little bouncy ringlets and deep blue eyes. "Terribly sorry. I didn't know. How about you sit here next to me and you tell me what the school is like?" She asked Maria.

Maria was appalled. "Only if I can have my seat back." She said.

The headmistress entered the room at that moment and looked over the girls. "Please hurry up and take a seat Maria."

"Mistress-"

The Head Mistress cut her off and said, "Just sit down, will you?"

Maria shot the girl in her seat a heated glare before sauntering off gracefully to take a seat next to her friends who had sat and the end of the table not knowing where else to sit. They had saved her a seat luckily.

The breakfast commenced and then classes began with French.

Maria had taken her seat at the center of the classroom. Her two friends were on either side of her. The girl from breakfast entered and sat down behind Maria.

Maria and her group shunned her with cool politeness. They did not speak to her and barely acknowledged her. Only the most elite and the smartest girls were friends with Maria. The other's were excluded and were only to happy to talk to the newcomer.

She did not, as of yet belong to Maria's elite girl and knew she didn't know of their status in the heiarchy of the school.

"So what is your name?" Asked a clumsy girl sitting next to the new girl.

"Julia Clarke." She told her. Before asking the girl her name.

So all of the girls were talking to her and were quickly befriending her.

None of Maria's friends of course but slowly they started paying attention to Julia and listening to her.

Class started with a formal introduction of Julia.

"How many languages can you speak fluently?" Maria asked her when the teacher had told the class they should get to know their classmate. In other words the floor was open for questions.

"I speak English and French fluently and I am currently studying Latin and Italian." She told the class. "French is all my Papa speaks at home and my Mother speak only English unless she is speaking to Papa."

When the questioning was over Maria disliked her even more. She was superior to her in almost every way. Wealth, Clothing, languages, schooling. She was going to be studying with the older girls for the first little bit since she was ahead of her age group.

Soon Maria's group of friends had stopped calling her or treating her like a princess. Julia had stolen all of her friends except her two closest. They declared they were neutral and talked to both of the girls. Maria didn't like it but had to take what she could get. Beggars couldn't be choosers and she had almost turned into a beggar. Almost, she would not lower herself to be friends with Julia but she reagared her at least semi-politely when it was required.

Things stayed as they were for years until Maria was fifteen.

A young man from a prestigious family came calling on Maria. Her father had sent him and set her up to meet him at the school. Her father was acquaintances with the young man's father.

The young Man's name was Carter Crewe. He was shown into the parlor and Maria and him had some tea while getting to know each other. The headmistress sat down reading in a corner as the chaperone.

Carter was polite toward her but not overly so. He did not show much affection towards her and that worried her. What if she never got married? What would she do? She made a promise to herself that if she did not get married she would become a headmistress of a boarding school for girls. There she would help other misfortunate and unloved girls make their way in the world. She still had a good heart at the time. She hadn't closed it to the world.

When Carter had stayed only as long as was polite he stood and said that he must be going.

"Maria you may stay here while I show Mr. Crewe out." The headmistress told her.

She nodded and sat there watching Carter leave.

As the went out to the front door the Headmistress asked Carter to wait for a minute while she gathered his coat.

The bell for after noon classes to end rang and the girls started trudging up the stairs to their rooms to do their homework.

All of the girls took a look out of the corners of their eyes at the young man who had come calling on Maria Minchin. They were all curious what could've possessed a young man as handsome as Carter Crewe to come and see Maria.

Julia passed by chattering to her group of friends that were her age.

Carter caught her eye and held it as long as was possible. She was beautiful and he didn't want her to keep walking away.

She knew it was not polite to look a man in the eye to long and turned her head to her friends. He was not hers. He was Maria's. She could not change that fact.

Several weeks went by and Maria was in a foul mood. She had just found out that Carter was going to be calling again. Only this time it was not to see Maria. It was to see Julia Clarke.

* * *

This flashback will be continued in the next chapter.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said I didn't know what Captain Crewe's first name was and so I just chose one for him that went well. Captain Carter Crewe. Anyways, if you want the next chapter you need to **R&R**! I have already started writing the next chapter so it will be posted as soon as I see that someone has reviewed my story for this chapter.

Thankies!

OSK 3


	3. Death

Here is the next chapter, ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER:** IDONOTOWNANYTHINGTODOWITHALITTLEPRINCESS! Thank you.

* * *

Amelia had been attending the school for some years now and was with her sister. They were currently sharing a room. Maria had take to bossing Amelia around and Amelia always did what her sister said.

Amelia had been told to keep an eye on the Headmistresses office. Any news of any importance was always mentioned first in the office. So when Amelia heard that Carter Crewe would be visiting again soon she had run off to tell her sister.

"Coming to visit?" Maria asked skeptically. _He hasn't called for so many months. I thought he had gone for good._

Amelia nodded. "I heard the Headmistress mention his name and then said to herself that he would be visitng sometime this week."

"When?"

"I think she said Tuesday." Maria told her sister.

"Well, thank goodness that is two nights away. You need to help me select something to where that day. I need to look like a beautiful Princess when he comes."

They set about finding a dress and selected the most expensive one.

When Tuesday rolled around Maria had dressed and her and her sister went down to breakfast. Classes began and sometime after lunch the Headmistress came and asked for Julia.

The teacher looked up. "Why do you need Julia? She was about to present her speech to the class."

"There is someone asking for her." The headmistress's tone said she did not want to discuss it further, especially in front of the pupil's.

Julia got up from her desk and walked out.

Maria glanced at her sister and even though she knew she would get in trouble for passing notes if she was caught, she wrote one to my sister and passed it to her.

The note read:

_Are you sure Carter Crewe was calling on me?!_

Amelia read it and wrote something down, then passed it back.

Her reply was:

_Who else would he be calling on? I didn't stay to listen to the rest of her ranting._

Maria was appalled. What if he was calling on Julia Clarke? It was her worst nightmare come true.

Maria crumpled the note and stuck it in her desk.

Later when classes got out and her homework was done she wandered downstairs. Dinner was about to be served. She snuck quietly down the hall towards the front door.

_I knew I had heard voices when classes got over. _

Carter was standing on the landing waiting for the headmistress to come back with his coat. Julia was standing in the doorway saying goodbye to Carter.

"I am so glad I could meet you." She told him.

"The pleasure is all mine, miss. I saw you last time I was here, you were so beautiful I had to come back and make sure you were real. That I had not just conjured you out of my imagination."

Julia blushed and Carter took her hand and kissed it lightly.

It seemed he enjoyed making her blush, because her blush deepend a little.

Just then Maria heard footsteps behind her. She was glad she had thought to hide behind a plant while she eavesdropped on the two young people. The leaves were large and neither the headmistress nor Julia or Carter could possibly see her.

Julia could be hurrying back into the sitting room to sit down.

The headmistress gave Carter his coat and bid him farewell.

The dinner bell rang suddenly and many of the girls came thundering unlady like down the stairs. Maria stood and began to blend in with the other girls.

**--End of Flashback-- **

_Well at least I was true to my word. I did become the Headmistress of a girls boarding school. I didn't get married and I became the Headmistress of the school I hated._ Thought Miss Minchin as she got into her bed and lit her bedside oil lamp. She brought out a brush to comb her hair and then set the brush down. She reached for the book she was currently reading and opened it. It was not nearly as enjoyable to read as it used to be. When she was younger all she read was fairytales.

**--Flashback--**

That had all ended when Julia had taken everything. Including Carter Crewe. That night Maria had eaten dinner quietly and hurriedly. She had sat through the group reading of some of the classic romance novels. Then she and her sister had gone up the stairs into their room. Maria got into her nightgown without speaking to her sister.

Amelia seemed to know what was coming because she said to Maria, "I'm going to use the bathroom. I'll be back soon."

As soon as Amelia was out of the room and the door was shut, Maria opened the trunk that was at the end of her bed and she pulled out her precious fairytale books. Up until tonight she had still believed in "happily ever after." Happy endings seemed common enough in the books, why not in the real world.

Maria stood up holding her books and turned towards the fire place that was lit and was crackling cheerfully.

She walked slowly and ceremoniously over to the fire and threw in the books one by one. Then she got into her bed and watched the books burn.

_Happy endings do not exist!_

Amelia had come back and peeked in at her sister. She followed her sister's gaze to the fire and gasped quietly. Her sister loved those books more than she loved their mother. What could possibly have possessed her so greatly that it made her burn her most precious possessions?

Amelia came all the way in and quietly slid into her bed.

"Amelia."

"Yes?" Amelia kept her back to her sister so that she didn't have to look her in the eye.

"Tomorrow I want you to go into the library here and get me some tragic books. Only Tradegies mind you." Then Maria turned over and after getting out of bed to shut the curtains she fell asleep in her bed.

Amelia nodded her head, mostly to herself, and mourned over the loss of her sister. In her mind this was the night her sister had died and this was the night her sister's heart had closed for good.

**--End of Flashback--**

* * *

While I was typing the part about the books burning my hands started to shake. I hate cruelty to books but it seemed significant to the story. I just hated having to do it! If any of you ever burn books you should be deeply ashamed. Also if you ever have the displeasure in your life time to see or attend a book burning make you sure you rescue as many books as possible. Literature is precious it should survive for other generations to read.

Now that I'm done with my rant about cruelty to books please **R&R**!

Thankies!

OSK


	4. The Party

GOOD NEWS! I found out that Captain Crewe's first name is Ralph. That is straight from the horses mouth, because I read the book. However I dislike the name Ralph. Just as I disliked the name Reginald, which was Captain Crewe's name in one of the movies. So even though I now know his name. I am still going to call him Carter.

**DISCLAIMER:** Sara Crewe is soo wonderfully adorable that I wish I did own her. Sadly I do not.

* * *

Carter Crewe called upon Julia Clarke Monthly for 6 months. By now Maria and Julia were both 17 and were going on 18, preparing to graduate.

The headmistress was gathering all of the graduating girls in the front hall. "I know you girls must be excited to be going out in the world. You came in here as unruly children and now you will exit as Superior young ladies." She paused glancing around at the girls. "Some of you have had visitors coming and going. It's been so busy that some days I've had to cancel classes."

The girls who'd had suitors come calling chuckled under their breath.

Julia glanced down the row at Maria. Maria glared back at her.

Julia looked sorry but quickly looked back at the headmistress.

"As my health has been failing me lately ladies, I am leaving this graduation party up to a lucky and responsible young lady. Julia would you please be in charge of decoration and refreshments?"

Julia nodded. "I would be glad to."

The headmistress nodded. "I've made a list but invite you to deviate a bit. I may not be appearing too long at the party. Just long enough to announce that you have all graduated her as fine young ladies. Other than that you'll be the host. Make sure the young suitors who have come calling are invited as well please?"

Julia nodded once more and then the headmistress dismissed the girls.

" Maria. I wonder if I might have a word with you please?" The headmistress said as the other girls began chattering about the wonderful party and shooting comments at Julia about what they should do.

Maria nodded and followed the headmistress into her office.

"I know your years here have been hard." The headmistress began sitting at her desk.

Maria only nodded but kept silent.

"I had a letter come from your father today. In it he states that I should simply find work for you in the city. He suggested something like a nanny for the younger children here."

"In other words he is disappointed in me and he wants to send me into exile." Maria stated.

The headmistress nodded. "You were always a wonderful girl however. I do not think that sending you into complete exile is the wisest thing to do. I think that maybe when I retire soon you should take over for me as headmistress. You seem to have grown quite bitter over the past few months and I am hoping that taking care of young ladies will open your heart once again."

Maria just stood there, debating in her head.

_You promised this was what you would one day do. _One voice in her head said.

_Yes but I also want to get married…what if I accept this job and miss my chance?_

_Who is going to want to marry you?_ Asked the first voice.

Maria looked at the aging headmistress sitting behind her desk and nodded.

"Good. Now, you go help the other girls plan the party, or go and get to know some of the other girls. The younger ones that will be you charges when I retire to my house in the country."

Maria had no intention of doing either. She wandered up and down the halls, listening behind closed doors as she had done when she was 5. Happy and excited whispers greeted her.

Into her bedroom and straight into bed she went. The party was supposed to happen in a week.

The next morning Maria stayed in bed and when the headmistress came to see her, Maria faked a sickness.

Amelia came to stay by her sister.

"Maria, you are not really sick, right?"

Maria looked at Amelia and shook her head.

"Well, then, could you please help me with some of my lessons?"

"I suppose."

Amelia had always had troubles with her lessons. She was slow to learn and had a hard time remembering facts. (_Some what like Ermengarde,_ thought Miss Minchin as she recalled the day she played sick.)

Once Amelia was gone for lunch, Maria fell asleep. She was not sick but she was tired.

When next she awoke she heard to murmuring voices. One was Amelia's and one…gave her the chills.

"…why she dislikes you so." Amelia was saying. "She always tolerated everyone politely. I was not quite old enough to come here when you entered the school so I really don't know what happened."

"I really haven't the faintest idea either, Amelia. It is so strange almost as if she had me marked since the first time she saw me."

Maria rolled over, alarming Amelia and Julia sitting on Amelia's bed.

"You want to know what you've done to me?" Maria asked.

Julia nodded slowly.

"You stole almost all of my friends. I was the popular one…until you showed up, already knowing how to speak French better than me, since you were French. I was the show pupil until you started showing me up. Then I become almost entirely unwanted. Not only that but you stole the man who was _my _suitor!"

"I beg you pardon," Julia began politely, "but I fail to see how that is my fault. I did nothing to encourage him until he called on me. I did not even speak to him."

"I do not know how you did it! You have some sort of air of magic about you! You put him under a spell. All the same he is gone and he is your's now!"

Julia was about to speak in her defense but Amelia got up and whispered something to her.

"I am sorry if I cause you anguish Maria." Julia said and then exited the room.

"I'm sorry Maria…" Amelia said before leaving to go down to dinner.

The date of the party gradually grew closer, with the older girls using anytime possible to discuss the party.

Invitations had been sent and everyone had replied they would be attending.

Food was arriving and so were elegant dresses for the graduating girls.

Maria's mother sent her a lacey black dress with white elbow length gloves and white ribbons to put her hair up with. Not to mention a white shawl and sash.

Even Amelia had to admit she looked stunning.

Maria was happy about her appearance and began decending the stairs with a grand air about her. She looked over the crowd for Julia to compare dresses, but she couldn't find her. _The hostess is probably still upstairs getting ready._

Maria reached the bottom of the stairs and politely began to mingle.

Everyone stopped talking suddenly. Those who were facing the stairs stopped first breathless. When the people talking to them gradually got no response they followed their gaze up to the top of the stairs.

Julia Clarke was standing at the top. She was dressed in a pink rose colored dress with elbow length sleeves, and beading along the top of the color. She had a long ivory sash tied in a bow at her side, around her waist. Her hair was held backwith an ivory ribbon and she was also wearing elbow length gloves that were ivory colored.

Slowly Julia decended. Smiling only at the person who was to escort her. The person closest to the bottom of the stairs.

Maria could only see the back of his head but she knew. She knew the man standing there was Carter Crew.

Carter reached out a hand and Julia placed her's in his. Then they wandered over to some of Julia's and Carter's friends.

As they stood chatting amiably the entire room slowly returned to what they had been discussing before. Although some new topics had entered the room too, such as how wonderful a couple Julia and Carter made.

Maria sat down in a chair and tried to sulk without showing that she was sulking. _Her dress is far superior to mine…_

Not too long after this grand entrance the headmistress got up to make a speech. She stood at the top of the stairs looking over the large room of people.

"Excuse me!" She yelled.

Slowly the chamber quited.

"I would like to thank all of you wonderful parent's who have supported these girls through their school. We all have grown to understand and know each other. I am going to miss these girls, though not just the graduating ones."

There was suprising chatter as people asked their neighbor what she meant.

"Is she shutting the school down?"

"Probably just retiring, she is getting a bit peaky."

When the murmurs had subsided, the headmistress began again.

"I am retiring, but for those of you who still have a lady attending, no I am not closing the school. The school will be open under new management. May I please have Miss Maria Minchin come up here?"

Maria mounted the stairs and stood by the current headmistress. She looked down and saw several people admiring her. She was bitter right now though, bitter of Julia and Carter. So she gave these people the smallest and most polite smile she knew.

"I have asked Maria to stay on here at the school as the new headmistress. She may seem young but she has had experience with the younger ones already. She may not look it but she is good with discipline and knows how to handle things around here. So I give you the new headmistress of this school." She bid her audience goodnight and withdrew to her room for the night.

Maria stayed and was congratulated by many. She saw many young couples steal out of the room to wander the halls or to take a stroll outside in the courtyard under the stars. She managed to steal away too. She went and sat in the sitting room where she had a perfect view of the small courtyard.

There were 3 couples out there one of which consisted of Julia and Carter.

Hatred and anger sizzled under Maria's skin. _That ought to be me out there clutching at his jacket for warmth._

Suddenly Carter stopped and turned to Julia. He got down on one knee and pulled something out of his pocket.

Maria gasped. _I should've known this was coming. This shouldn't come as a shock…BUT HOW I HATE HER!_ Maria Minchin ran up the stairs to the room that she shared with Amelia.

Amelia was asleep luckily and did not see her crying.

She clambered out of her dress and into her nightgown then she vaulted into her bed and fell asleep.

Julia, as the hostess dismissed the party before it was to late and bid her fiance a sweet goodbye when no one was looking.

* * *

Please **R&R!** This story is not completely over. I am going to do an epilogue to wrap it all up and really explain how Miss Amelia came to be a prisoner at Miss Minchin's Select Seminary for Young Ladies. So unless you R&R! You will never get to know the ending and you will always be wondering.


	5. How Amelia was Trapped

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything little princess. I do not own anything to do with little princess other than the love that I have for the story, the book, and the movie.

Now I hope you enjoy the final chapter of Miss Minchin's Demise.

_

* * *

_

_At least I have Amelia_, thought Miss Minchin as she put the book down and turned off the light.

Laying there awake, tossing and turning, there was no way to block the memories rushing inside her head.

**-Flashback-**

Julia and her friends were chattering away as they packed their bags. By now it was common knowledge that Julia and Carter were engaged.

The news of the engagement had spread like wild fires during the night.

Some of the young suitors were helping the older girls with their bags. Carter was there and was toting Julia's bags down the stairs and out to her car.

One by one they disappeared into the room to have their picture taken.

When Julia came out she gave her friends hugs goodbye.

"We'll see each other from time to time, right Julia?" asked one young lady.

"I don't really know, you see me and Carter have talked about moving to India, after the Wedding." She said with an air of finality. One more goodbye was shared and then she left the school forever.

Maria smiled when she heard the news. _Good ridance to that horrid wretch._

Since Maria had become the headmistress, she had taken to sending the oldest pupils home for the weekend so that she would not have to deal with suitors who came calling.

Amelia had been called on twice now. Maria had arranged for her to go home but whenever she was about to leave, Maria would act as though she was in dire need of help.

"Amelia, one of the younger girls is sick, but I cannot tend to her for I have no one to watch the other girls."

"Oh, well, what about Janice or Mary?" asked Amelia as she picked up her bags.

"Both of them were called on Wednesday and I would not allow them to leave until this morning. Simply put, they are not here. Would you consider staying and helping?"

"Well I-"

"Great you can start by chaperoning the girls homework time."

Flustered, Amelia carried her bags back to her room. She shrugged out of her traveling clothes.

Then she went down to take car of the younger children.

Later that night, after dinner, Amelia was up in her own room, since her sister had moved into her own quarters as headmistress.

She wrote her father a letter which read:

_Dear Father,_

_Perhaps next time I will be allowed to make the trip home. Maria was desperate here_

_today and requested my help._

_Respectfully yours,_

_Amelia Minchin_

The reply letter came and Maria, thinking it was to her opened it. She read the greeting which held Amelia's name and knew she should stop reading but decided to scan the letter. As she was scanning the letter she stopped and stared. They were discussing HER!

_Dear Amelia,_

_If you are ever detained again tell that miserable wench that I shall have her hide. She may be an adult but she must still listen to her father. Then you must leave, come here regardless of what she says. If she refuses to allow you to come home, I shall make it publicly known and that cow will be disgraced._

_John Minchin_

Maria was overcome with rage, more over…her father was right. If Amelia was not allowed to go home and her father spread word around the prestigious parent's whose girls attended, would begin to worry. She sealed the letter back up so Amelia would not know it had been read and delivered it to her sister.

She knew she had no choice and allowed Amelia to leave when she was next called upon.

When Amelia had left and gone home relieved that she had not had to fight her sister, Maria wrote letters to some of the girls who she'd been friends with before Julia came. She began circulating rumors about her sister. She was determined not to let Amelia get married before her and since she was never likely to get married neither could Amelia.

Amelia was being punished so that Maria was not alone.

When Amelia returned to the school on Monday, she ran up to her room quickly and would not be persuaded to come out.

Apparently, as Maria found out later, some of her false rumors had found their way into her father's lap. Things such as how Amelia was no longer "pure," or "clean," and, "should not be allowed to wear white," were a few words falling from peoples lips.

Disgraced, her father had exiled Amelia from the family. He'd sent Maria a letter asking, if perhaps when she graduated, Amelia could be found work there along side her sister.

Maria had answered saying there were plenty of things Amelia could help with. She delivered the news to Amelia and upon hearing it Amelia went back into her room and sat long in thought.

_Well, either I can end up like my sister, bitter at the world,_ she thought, _or I can raise my chin and try to be optimistic. At least I have a job, and meals, and a roof over my head._

**-End Flashback-**

_I've always despised her peppy cheerfulness._

Thought Miss Minchin as she lay awake in her bed still. Amelia had always been to cheerful. Miss Minchin thought of this as a punishment. She had wanted Amelia to be miserable as well, but Amelia had other plans. She took life in stride with a smiling face. Eventually Miss Minchin fell into a fitful and unhappy sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it folks, the end to Miss Minchin's sad tale. Not all stories have a happy ending, but some people take unhappy endings easier than others. And at least Amelia runs away with the love of her life…right?

So tell me how you liked it and, now that this fanfic is complete I am off to keep working on my Twilight FF. Then I shall finish my Harry Potter FF. Then once I am done with that I have a billion others waiting to be written. I will be around for a while. So stick around you won't be getting rid of me too easily.

Anyways, Thankies! For reading…and **R&R! **Not rest & recuperation. Although that is important. But…_**READ & REVIEW!**_


End file.
